


A White Rose Has Thorns

by WhiteWolf88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Self-Harm, Slytherin/Ravenclaw, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf88/pseuds/WhiteWolf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathalia is a teenaged girl like any other except she may have the slight difference of being a wizard...but that isn't all. After the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament the investigation that sprang up managed to uncover the secrets of everyone. With many students that have parents in the Ministry those secrets were leaked, including hers. Isn't this year going to be just peachy? </p>
<p>Let's just hope her run-ins with Draco Malfoy in the library aren't going to screw everything up even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A White Rose Has Thorns

    The Hogwart's Express whistled as it chugged through the lush countryside of England. Rolling hills of bright green passed by in a never ending sea. Every now and then, a smattering of trees would mar the landscape. It was a nice change from the crowded towns and villages the young passengers of the steam engine locomotive were accustomed to for the most part. It was another start of a year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The matronly smile of McGonagall, the spicy scent from different herbs used in class, and even the incessant bullying of Draco Malfoy were all a welcome normalcy for everyone compared to what happened.

    It was just last year that Drumstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic had visited to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It would always be remembered for the tragic death of Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many people didn't believe the return of the Dark Lord and some even thought Harry Potter had murdered the boy From behind the glass window of the train, a pair of grey eyes stared out. The girl who possessed them was curled up in the corner of the compartment, knees to her chest and arms wrapped around them. The churning stomach in her stomach came back when her mind was forced to be alone with her thoughts. This year was going to be different from the others if the looks thrown her way were anything to go by. After the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, everything had come tumbling out. Not a single secret was safe. There were investigations into everybody from all three schools. Students had relatives in the Ministry of Magic and it wasn't too hard to find dirt on those they wished to. That information always spread like wildfire. It was disgusting for people to use the investigation of a murdered teenager to find gossip material.

   "Porlocks stand at only two feet tall, did you know that?" A soft voice brought her attention back to the other person in her compartment. Grey eyes that were a much lighter shade than hers were staring back over the top of the book she was reading from.

   The curled up girl smiled and let her legs drop so her hands rested in her lap. "Did you know that they are extremely distrustful of humans?" She answered with a question. They were both quite familiar with Porlocks as they had a strong love for creatures of many different species. That was why they had become the best of friends.

    Luna dropped the book to show her a little smile and then turned her attention back to the small book. The other girl let her eyes roam across the gold embossed title, 'Fickle Little Beasts'. She would have to remember to ask to borrow the blonde's copy sometime.

    Another whistle let out by the train made her jump, causing both herself and Luna giggle. With nothing else to do, she curled back up and let herself be lost within her own thoughts. Slowly they shifted to memories of her very first time at Hogwart's.

    _The eleven year old girl looked around in wonder as she walked within the throng of first years making their way through the castle. Castle! She was finally at Hogwarts! Not stuck in Moscow anymore! With all the destinations she has visited, nothing compared to the cozy feel of the Hogwarts castle. The herd of new students were directed to a heavy pair of doors that eased open on their own. 'The dining hall!', was her excited internal squeal of delight. Candles floated above their hands and around the large room. She had to admit that she was expected hot wax to drip onto everyone's head for a few moments._

_"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts!" A much older wizard spoke as the new students were lined up in front of a chair at the raised dais at the end of the tables. Teachers sat at their own long table and the black haired girl inspected each one of them. Before she knew it, a eerie quiet settled around the room and the girl cocked her head at the boy sitting with the Sorting Hat atop his head. Whispers of 'Potter' suddenly rang out and she immediately recognized the name. Everyone in the wizarding world knew that name no matter where they lived._

_"The Boy Who Lived." Was her automatic whisper. She knew the stories as her grandparents told her much to the chagrin of her mother. She had to admit that she was a even more excited to hear that name. Her mind always was a curious thing that had a thirst for information. On a mental list she made note of Harry Potter and to speak to him when she had the chance. "Gryffindor!" Was the Sorting Hat's loud proclamation and the students at one of the tables roared with cheers and whistles._

_It took only a few more minutes until it was her turn to sit in the chair. With all the grace she could muster, the young girl walked towards the chair with her chin up and shoulders squared like her grandmother taught her how to. 'Pay no attention to the hundreds of eyes currently on you', was her mind's very unhelpful whisper/_

_"Ahhhh, Nathalia Vikashev. Russian, eh?" Was the first words out of the wriggling object set on her head._

_"Yes. Thalia will do just fine." Was her soft response as she looked ahead. Instead of meeting the eyes of any of the students, she looked at the double doors at the end of the room. She would be pleased with any house as long as she was capable of fitting in._

_"Hmmmm. Cunning with a thirst for knowledge." The Sorting Hat remarked."Not a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff, that much is quite obvious." "Ravenclaw or Slytherin...one of those two. Ah, wait. What have I noticed? From your father's side you come from a long line of Slytherins. But should that be a deciding factor?"_

_"No it should not as I have nothing to do with those people." Tumbled out of Thalia's mouth in a soft mutter. The Sorting Hat let out a chuckle and hummed._

_"I proclaim you.....Ravenclaw!" Thalia smiled widely and let out a giggle at the claps erupting from the Ravenclaw table. As the hat was moved away she couldn't help but hear a whisper, "The blood that runs through your veins does not dictate who you are." With wide eyes she almost forgot to move but quickly regained her composure and bounded towards her new table._

_"Hello there." A soft voice came from Thalia's left after she sat down._

_The new Ravenclaw turned her head to see a blonde girl smiling at her. She recognized the her as one of the other new arrivals. "Hi. It's Luna, right?"_

    Thalia had always marveled at the Sorting Hat's power and how it was privy to her dirty little secret. A secret that was no more as it was promptly dug up and shared through the entire world. The train gave a final whistle before it came to a churning stop. She looked out the window and gave the sight a joyous smile. She loved coming back to her home away from home. 

    The girl stared at Luna, who showed no sign of moving as her eyes roamed over the book in her hands. 

    "Uh, Luna? The train stopped and everyone is getting off." Thalia said as she got up and stretched her arms above her head.

    A small smile graced the blonde's face and she slowly shut the book before looking up at her best friend. "Sorry Tally. The book was just so fascinating."

    Thalia laughed and shook her head. She was aware of Luna's unspoken motive of delaying their arrival.


End file.
